Un amour inédit
by Coquillette
Summary: OS YAOI - Séquelle d'un reportage inédit - Une relation qui commence sur une insulte très vexante peut-elle avoir de l'avenir?


**Titre : Un amour inédit**

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit juste d'un emprunt.

Béta : Shini-cat

Couples : Duo/Heero – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : UA – Séquelle d'un reportage inédit. Angst et humour légers.

Note : un matin en me réveillant, j'ai eu envie d'action et d'écrire une suite à reportage inédit pour voir un peu évoluer le couple, or il ne faut jamais brider ses envies ! Et puis je n'avais pas encore exploité toutes les possibilités de la "bite de mite" de Mithy !

La lecture d'un reportage inédit n'est pas obligatoire pour suivre parce que j'ai fait un petit résumé version Duo au début… Mais fortement conseillée (quoi ? j'ai pas le droit de me faire de la pub, rien lu dans la charte à ce sujet !)

Phoenix, si tu passes par là, merci pour ta review sur un reportage inédit à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre faute d'adresse mail.

* * *

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Duo Maxwell, il y a neuf mois, qu'il serait capable de rester six mois avec le même homme, il lui aurait ri au nez.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit en plus que cet homme serait Heero Yuy, il lui aurait collé une beigne pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Mais si, en plus, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il en serait très heureux, il l'aurait immédiatement fait interner dans l'asile le plus proche.

_Et pourtant…_

  
Duo Maxwell est un homme complexe à options multiples. Il est l'homme dangereux, ami du plus grand parrain de la mafia New Yorkaise mais aussi l'artiste sensible et talentueux qui cartonne depuis un an sans pour autant prendre la grosse tête. Ou encore, l'homme généreux qui lance de jeunes artistes et se fiche de réduire considérablement ses bénéfices en laissant sa musique en téléchargement libre.

La première fois qu'il a rencontré Heero Yuy, il a été ridicule et l'autre fort peu compatissant. Duo, sauvagement agressé par les portes d'un ascenseur, s'était retrouvé étalé au pied d'un Heero définitivement mort de rire. Excédé par cette attitude narquoise et surtout par la photo volée par l'inconnu, Duo l'avait copieusement insulté en le traitant de « bite de mite »(1) et de « bouffon » et avait quitté l'ascenseur persuadé qu'il ne reverrait jamais cet homme aussi odieux qu'alléchant malgré ses béquilles.

Dans les jours suivants, Duo reçut plusieurs appels de ses amis le prévenant qu'un séduisant journaliste métissé japonais, aux cheveux noirs en pétard et aux yeux d'un bleu étonnant, posait plein de questions sur lui.

Il était furieux. Il était maudit ou quoi ? La seule fois où il se répand dans un ascenseur, il faut que ce soit aux pieds d'une enflure de paparazzi. Quel gâchis qu'un type aussi mignon fasse un boulot aussi pourri. Mais il était aussi inquiet, il y a dans sa vie des choses qu'il ne veut surtout pas voir exposées au grand jour.

C'est donc avec un gros nuage noir au-dessus de la tête qu'il est allé rejoindre son grand copain Quatre Winner pour déjeuner. A peine installé, il lui a lâché son histoire et a vu son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure du récit.

- Ce n'est pas un paparazzi. C'est Heero Yuy, un excellent reporter suicidaire et accessoirement meilleur ami de Trowa avec qui il a pas mal bourlingué… J'ai bien peur que son intérêt pour toi, en dehors de te faire ravaler tes insultes, vienne du fait que nous lui avons… très vaguement… parlé de toi.

Duo qui connaît très bien Quatre ne s'était pas fait avoir par son ton innocent et ses grands yeux limpides.

- Et je peux savoir ce que vous avez raconté ? lui répond-il d'un ton sec.

- Juste que tu étais mon meilleur ami. Tu l'as fait rire aux larmes et c'est aussi rare qu'un iceberg dans la mer rouge, donc tu t'es très bien débrouillé pour l'attirer tout seul ! Il a reçu trois balles dans la jambe en allant faire le con en Angola et il a décidé qu'un article sur toi serait une excellente distraction. Je pense que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil et d'ailleurs il est lui-même plutôt pas mal, non ?

- J'aime pas les ténébreux qui se la pètent.

- Tu sais, Heero est un type tenace et dangereux, si tu l'intéresses, il ne lâchera pas prise facilement.

- Ouais ? Ben j'ai déjà affronté beaucoup plus dangereux que Tintin, surtout sans Milou. D'ailleurs, je vais lui faire passer un message, peux-tu l'amener au concert que je donne la semaine prochaine ? Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un adversaire à ma taille, ça pourrait être amusant !

Duo a écrit une chanson qui était une vraie déclaration de guerre et fut ressentie comme telle par le reporter. Les paroles et le refrain lui sont venus immédiatement.

_Reporter de guerre_

_Sa vie était pleine_

_Il avait du talent, de l'argent_

_Empli de passion_

_Ses causes étaient justes_

_Puis un jour_

_Déchéance_

_Mort vivant_

_Aujourd'hui, il traque les étoiles_

_Fouille les poubelles_

_Se nourrit d'ordures_

_Son âme aigrie ne trouve plus le repos_

_Il ne sait plus être heureux_

_Déchéance_

Il élabora un plan pour contrer le journaliste et tout se passa exactement selon ses prévisions, au petit détail près, qu'il se retrouva de sa propre initiative dans le lit d'Heero et que depuis, il ne regarde plus les mites de la même façon !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux hommes ne vivent pas à proprement parler ensemble, même s'ils n'ont plus passé une nuit l'un sans l'autre, ils gardent tous les deux leur appartement. Ils refusent l'idée ridicule de former un couple. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'aiment pas, ils sont juste férocement compatibles au lit…

Pourtant, Heero n'accepte plus de reportages à l'étranger mais c'est parce qu'il s'est brusquement passionné pour la vie sociétale française qui comporte des tas de sujets intéressants.

Pourtant, Duo ne fait plus la fête après ses concerts et rentre immédiatement chez lui ou chez Heero, mais c'est parce sinon, il boit trop d'alcool.

Pourtant, ils ne travaillent plus le week-end, mais c'est pour protester contre le « travailler plus pour gagner plus » qu'ils trouvent complètement con.

Pourtant, les deux hommes ne peuvent plus imaginer vivre l'un sans l'autre, mais c'est parce que c'est beaucoup plus pratique de ne pas chercher un amant d'un soir lorsqu'on a une vie professionnelle très prenante.

Pourtant, ils sont heureux ensemble… et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut rien changer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un samedi matin comme les autres chez le non-couple Yuy/Maxwell.

Heero s'est levé le premier et il déguste son café en lisant la presse comme tous les matins. Il est assez satisfait du dernier article qu'il a publié sur la politique d'immigration totalement illogique dont se vante un ministre irresponsable.

Un bruit de porte qui claque et son regard se pose sur Duo qui entre dans la pièce sans avoir totalement fini sa nuit. Il ne se lasse pas de la vision de l'américain le matin, avec ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, sa moue tentatrice et son pantalon trop grand parce qu'il a pris le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main et que c'est le sien. Il effleure des yeux la peau tendre de son ventre qu'il connaît par cœur et sourit au frisson de Duo qui capte parfaitement son regard, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il a terriblement envie de remettre une mèche égarée derrière l'oreille de son propriétaire mais se retient, ce geste est tendre, beaucoup trop tendre, il avouerait trop de choses.

Après sa première tasse de café, le cerveau de Duo se remet doucement en fonction et il observe Heero du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux en bataille qu'il aime rendre plus fous, la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire qu'il aime suivre de sa langue, ses yeux d'un bleu tellement foncé qu'il faut regarder intensément pour le voir.

- Tu es déjà prêt ?

- Je dois passer à la banque pour une histoire de signature. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens très vite m'occuper de toi…

- Prend tout ton temps, je m'occupe très bien sans toi !

Heero sourit puis se dirige le placard de l'entrée pour prendre sa veste. Il se retourne et leurs yeux se croisent. Duo est pris de l'irrésistible envie de courir vers lui pour l'embrasser mais ce n'est pas possible, ce serait trop tendre, trop révélateur. Il se contente donc d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main.

- A tout de suite !

- A tout de suite.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir rangé la cuisine et s'être douché, Duo se sent désœuvré, comment a-t-il pu se laisser devenir aussi dépendant. Alors qu'il a détesté ce type lorsqu'il faisait une enquête sur lui, en quelques mois, il ne peut plus s'en passer. Est-ce que ?... Non ! Duo secoue la tête pour chasser les pensées bizarres qui lui viennent à l'esprit et comme toujours lorsqu'il ne se sent pas bien, il se dirige vers sa salle de musique pour composer. Lorsqu'il s'adonne à sa passion, il ne pense plus à rien d'autre et c'est justement ce qu'il lui faut jusqu'au retour d'Heero.

Il se redresse le sourire aux lèvres, il a composé une très jolie mélodie, parfaite pour une belle chanson d'amour. Il pose les yeux sur le réveil et une inquiétude sourde lui étreint l'estomac, ça fait trois heures ! Lorsqu'il compose, il perd la notion du temps et Heero n'aurait pas dû mettre plus d'une demi-heure pour faire le trajet aller retour. Il se sent stupide mais va néanmoins chercher son blouson pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Au même moment, la sonnerie de la porte retentit et un soulagement intense l'envahit, il a juste oublié ses clés et si ça se trouve, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il sonne mais comme il était plongé dans sa musique, il n'a pas entendu. Il court jusqu'à l'entrée, une remarque sarcastique au bord des lèvres mais sa joie de vivre s'écroule en découvrant les visages décomposés de Quatre et Trowa derrière la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Heero ?

Quatre échange un regard douloureux avec Trowa et rentre dans l'appartement. Il saisit Duo par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le canapé mais ce dernier se dégage brusquement et se plante résolument devant Quatre même si sa voix tremble de sanglots retenus.

- Il a eu un accident, il est mort ?

- Non il est vivant, le rassure immédiatement Quatre, mais on ne sait pas vraiment dans quel état… Tu n'as pas écouté la radio ?

Duo se redresse et sa voix est plus ferme.

- Raconte-moi tout au lieu de poser des questions stupides.

- Il y a eu un casse dans une banque et apparemment Heero s'y trouvait. Il s'est interposé pour sauver une femme en pleine crise d'hystérie et il a pris une balle…

- C'est grave ? Il est à l'hôpital ?

- En fait, on ne sait pas. Il s'est désigné pour traiter avec la police qui encerclait la banque et il a lui-même proposé de servir d'otage. Il n'y a pas eu de victimes mais la police a perdu la trace des voleurs et donc de Heero, on en sait pas plus. Les recherches continuent et la police fait tout ce qu'elle peut. J'ai appelé le ministre de l'intérieur qui est un ami de mon père pour m'en assurer.

Quatre tend les bras vers Duo qui chancelle, persuadé qu'il va s'effondrer mais il reste abasourdi par la vision que lui présente l'homme inconnu qui relève la tête et qui n'a plus rien à voir avec son ami charmeur et rieur. Son visage est dur comme la pierre et ses yeux ont pris la couleur d'une mer déchainée, même sa voix a changé, plus rauque, plus métallique.

- Donc Heero est l'otage blessé de truands qui le garderont en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de quitter le pays, ce qui ne va pas prendre des heures. Je vais appeler quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant que le ministre de l'intérieur et qui va me permettre de faire le travail de la police. Si ce connard, qui est sorti vivant des guerres les plus terribles, croit que je vais le laisser mourir, il se met le doigt dans l'œil et profond. Shinigami lives.

Quatre connaît tout du passé mafieux de Duo mais avant ce jour, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il pouvait être dangereux et tous ses exploits passés prennent alors une toute autre dimension. Il répond à l'interrogation muette de Trowa.

- C'était son cri de guerre lorsqu'il a intégré, adolescent, le gang de Solo qui l'a toujours protégé et qui est aujourd'hui le grand parrain de la mafia New Yorkaise.

Duo se dirige vers un coffre dont il sort une mallette en métal. Il l'ouvre et réalise plusieurs branchements avec son téléphone pour sécuriser la ligne puis compose un numéro.

- C'est Duo. J'ai besoin que Solo me rappelle dans la minute. Puis il raccroche et regarde le téléphone comme s'il pouvait le faire sonner par la simple force de sa volonté. La sonnerie n'a pas fini de retentir qu'il a déjà décroché.

- Salut Duo, une urgence ? Le ton de Solo est inquiet.

- Mon compagnon a été pris en otage par des mecs qui ont voulu dévaliser une banque. Il est blessé et je dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne peux pas le perdre.

Solo est la personne au monde qui connaît le mieux Duo et il sait qu'il n'a pas employé le verbe « pouvoir » à la légère. Il a déjà survécu à la perte de trop de gens qu'il aimait, il vient clairement de lui dire que la mort de cet homme serait la perte de trop, celle qu'il ne pourra pas surmonter. C'est la vie de Duo qui est en jeu.

- Je te rappelle dés que possible. Prends soin de toi.

Duo, le visage toujours fermé, va s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Le plus dur reste à faire, il faut attendre. Solo a des relations dans le monde entier et il va trouver les responsables. J'espère juste qu'il va y arriver à temps.

Duo attrape alors un pull d'Heero qui trainait là puis s'allonge en le serrant contre son visage et s'endort.

Quatre prend la main de Trowa, se blottit dans ses bras et ils veillent ensemble sur le sommeil de leur ami. Ils finissent eux-aussi par s'endormir et lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, ils ont à peine le temps de réaliser que Duo a déjà saisi le récepteur. Il écoute quelques instants sans parler puis répond juste :

- Parfait, on l'attend.

Il se retourne ensuite vers ses deux amis.

- Ce sont des renégats des triades qui voulaient faire chanter un influent homme d'affaires de Honk Kong en récupérant dans son coffre des dossiers compromettants. Wufeï est parti chercher toutes les infos pour les trouver et il devrait être ici au maximum dans une heure.

- Wufeï, ton bassiste ? Interroge Quatre très surpris.

- Il est le bras droit de Solo en Europe pour toutes les affaires concernant la mafia chinoise. Il trouvera l'endroit où est retenu Heero.

Trowa regarde discrètement sa montre mais le geste n'a pas échappé à Duo. Ça fait cinq heures que Heero a été blessé, est-ce qu'il tient encore ? Duo reçoit alors un des rares sourires de Trowa.

- Il tiendra, je l'ai vu résister plus d'une fois alors que tout le monde l'avait déjà enterré.

- Il a intérêt, parce que j'ai des choses à lui dire.

Duo se reprend très vite et efface rapidement l'expression de douleur qui avait envahi son visage.

- Je vais me préparer.

A peine une heure plus tard, Wufeï arrive et fait immédiatement un topo de la situation. Il connaît parfaitement Duo, dont il a même été l'époux pendant environ 30 secondes, et il sait qu'il tient énormément à son reporter. Même si Duo le nie farouchement, il sait que son ami est amoureux pour la première fois.

- Ils sont dans une maison isolée près de la forêt de Fontainebleau, selon mes sources, ils ne devraient pas être plus d'une dizaine mais j'ai apporté un radar thermique qui nous permettra de nous en assurer et de localiser leurs positions dans la maison.

Wufeï ouvre une valise qu'il a apportée avec lui et qui contient tout un arsenal. Il sort une ceinture en cuir qui contient une quinzaine de couteaux de forme et de tailles différentes qu'il tend à Duo.

- Tiens, ta ceinture spéciale, je ne croyais pas que tu l'enfilerais à nouveau un jour.

Trowa s'avance vers la valise et choisit deux pistolets automatiques qu'il passe à sa ceinture.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Un mercenaire de ta trempe est le bienvenu, répond Wufeï en s'inclinant légèrement.

Lorsque Quatre s'avance à son tour, Wufeï lance à Duo un regard qui veut clairement dire qu'un golden boy blond, ça va pas être possible. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il se retrouve au sol avec un genou de Quatre l'empêchant de bouger, ses deux mains enserrant son visage et des yeux totalement fous qui le dévisagent.

- Traites-moi comme une fille et tu peux dire adieu à tes cervicales.

- C'est bon Quatre, il a compris. Choisis tes armes et allons-y vite.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la tête de Wufeï, totalement sonné par l'attaque surprise de Quatre. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il fallait se méfier de sa blondeur adolescente.

Ils sont sur place en un temps record et en vie, ce qui est déjà un miracle vu la façon de conduire de Trowa.

Ils repèrent rapidement les lieux et localisent 8 hommes et Heero qui est affalé par terre dans un coin d'une pièce. Ils se répartissent rapidement et en silence les rôles, la consigne étant pas de survivants, sauf l'homme dont Wufeï donne la description et qu'il doit ramener au chef de triade qui lui a servi d'indicateur. Les bandits sont par deux, ce qui facilite considérablement le travail des hommes qui auraient pu facilement en éliminer deux fois plus, surtout Duo qui est tendu comme un arc.

Ils se séparent pour atteindre en silence la cible qui leur est attribuée. Duo arrive silencieux comme un chat dans la pièce où est retenu Heero et voit avec angoisse qu'il a les yeux fermés. Il consulte sa montre et au moment précis convenu avec ses coéquipiers, il s'avance dans la pièce et lance deux couteaux qui frappent ses adversaires en plein cœur. Sans un regard pour eux, il se précipite auprès d'Heero qui ouvre péniblement les yeux.

- Tu as été long.

- Pauvre connard, comment tu peux te retrouver dans des galères pareilles. Regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux… Tout de suite ! Heero Yuy, si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, je te descends !

Les trois autres, alertés par les cris de Duo arrivent en courant dans la pièce. Wufeï pose un regard sur les deux corps à terre et constate que Duo n'a pas fait dans le détail et qu'il va falloir qu'il explique pourquoi il ne ramène pas vivant le chef des renégats. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui le préoccupe le plus, c'est l'état d'Heero qui n'est vraiment pas brillant. Il a reçu une balle mais aucun organe vital ne semble atteint, par contre, la perte de sang est inquiétante. D'ailleurs, Duo l'a compris et il compresse la blessure au maximum. Tout en continuant à hurler sur Heero pour qu'il reprenne conscience.

Ils perdent tous la notion du temps et lorsque l'ambulance privée commandée par Quatre arrive, le médecin n'arrive pas à détacher Duo qui tient Heero comme si sa propre vie était en jeu. Au moment où Trowa se décide à bouger pour l'aider, Heero reprend conscience quelques secondes, il attire Duo contre sa bouche et lui murmure quelque chose puis sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Duo le lâche et les ambulanciers peuvent enfin l'emmener.

Trois heures plus tard, dans la clinique que Quatre a achetée en prévision du retour d'Heero et dans laquelle il a fait venir le chirurgien le plus compétent de la ville, les quatre hommes sont assis dans la salle d'attente et aucun mot n'est échangé. Depuis que Heero lui a parlé, Duo est absent et semble serein. Quatre ne supporte plus ce silence qui l'angoisse.

- Duo, tu te sens bien ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, il va s'en sortir, j'en suis certain.

- Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette certitude ?

- Il m'a dit quelque chose qu'il ne m'aurait jamais dit s'il n'avait pas la certitude que je pourrai lui répondre… Il savait qu'il allait vivre.

- Je l'espère Duo mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses trop d'illusions, le médecin a dit que c'était sérieux.

Pour toute réponse, Duo fait un magnifique sourire confiant à Quatre et lui serre affectueusement la main.

Lorsque le chirurgien entre dans la pièce, quatre hommes se lèvent d'un même mouvement pour l'écouter.

- Votre ami est très faible mais il est sauvé. Il est dans une chambre sous contrôle constant et vous pouvez rentrer chez vous car il est beaucoup trop faible pour recevoir des visites. Vous pourrez revenir…

Le pauvre chirurgien ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive lorsqu'il se trouve soulevé du sol et plaqué au mur par un jeune homme natté qui quelques minutes auparavant paraissait tout à fait normal et charmant. Mais ce qui le surprend encore plus, c'est le sourire attendri des autres qui contemplent la scène comme si elle était parfaitement normale.

- Vous me donnez le numéro de la chambre.

- 416 répond immédiatement le médecin épuisé et qui tient un minimum à la vie.

Duo sourit à ses amis qui lui disent qu'ils passeront le lendemain puis se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la chambre 416 où l'attend un homme auquel il doit une réponse.

Lorsque Heero reprend conscience, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire à la vision des yeux améthyste qui le scrutent.

- Je t'aime aussi, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir te le dire.

- Il n'y avait aucun risque, je ne serais jamais mort avant de l'avoir entendu…

- Prétentieux

- Je t'aime, susurre Heero avant de retomber dans un sommeil réparateur et quelque peu artificiel en raison de la perfusion de calmants.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deux mois plus tard, dans la chambre du couple officiel Yuy/Maxwell qui vient d'emménager le jour même dans son nouvel appartement.

Deux corps en sueur s'écroulent, encore sous l'effet du plaisir qu'ils viennent de se donner. La chambre raisonne de la respiration difficile d'un homme qui a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Un autre, dont les longs cheveux lâchés cascadent jusqu'à emprisonner son amant dans un rideau soyeux, enjambe le corps alanguis pour le parsemer de baisers et de coups de langues enflammés en insistant sur le contour de la mâchoire qu'il aime tant. Heero lève langoureusement une main pour dégager les cheveux qui l'empêche de voir son amour et les place derrière son oreille. Duo se penche un peu plus pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

- Duo, tu me tues, je n'en peux plus !

- Tu es sur ?

- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne pourra me redonner de la vigueur… ça fait trois fois quand même ! Alors que j'ai été gravement blessé et après un déménagement en plus !

- Bite de mite !

Heero ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes et éclate de rire. Duo se dit qu'il ne se lassera jamais d'être le seul à pouvoir faire pleurer de rire son amour.

**FIN**

(1) Toujours copyright Calamithy

Pas la peine de me dire que je n'ai aucun avenir comme auteur de chanson, je le sais déjà!

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.


End file.
